1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear and, in particular, a shoe that allows a user to spin about a vertical axis. The appearance is that of normal footwear because the spinning assembly is integrated in the sole member. The spinning assembly allows a user to spin or twist about in tight areas where one could only walk. The benefits are imparted from a new activity that employs a unique method of spinning.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art shoes and equipment have attempted to provide means of rolling on surfaces in order to travel forward and backward. There have been no prior art shoes meant to spin about a vertical axis in order to allow the user to twirl or twist while wearing such shoes. Furthermore, prior art shoes have been quite large and unwieldy and their mechanisms were easily seen and not very discrete.
The present invention aims to provide a shoe that allows the user to spin about a vertical axis yet appear to still maintain the look of a conventional shoe.